


ODETTE   -tvd✔

by Azgeina



Series: A WHOLE NEW WORLD [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Hybrids, Jealous Damon Salvatore, Jealous Klaus Mikaelson, Past Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Rebellion, Sassy Damon Salvatore, The Mikaelsons, Torture, miracle baby, vampirees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azgeina/pseuds/Azgeina
Summary: ODETTE || ❝We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are.❞- Stefan Salvatore.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character/ Original Female Character
Series: A WHOLE NEW WORLD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956502





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started:03.10.19  
> Ended: 09.10.19  
> ©azgeina 2019  
> ®all rights reserved  
> Part of a whole new world

Odette Gilbert comes home after a tragic loss of her own.


	2. EPIGRAPH

_❝the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. The end.❞_

-Taylor Swift 'Story of us'


	3. ODETTE ANNABELLA GILBERT GREYBECK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biography

BIOGRAPHICAL INFORMATION

BORN

April 19th, 1980 (Mystic Falls, Age 31 as of 2011)

STATUS

Deceased (Hemorrhage after giving birth to Grayson Gilbert-Greybeck in labour dystocia (03/2011)

OCCUPATION

High School Student (Graduated)

A law student (Graduated)

District Attorney(Formerly)

TITLE(S)

Oddie( By everyone)

Sparkles, Sweatheart, Poppycock, Darling, Beloved (All by Malcolm)

Love(Klaus, Kol, Rebekah)

Miss Gilbert (Finn, Elijah)

Senior Gilbert, vampires best friend(Both by Damon)

Momma (Ella)

Dette (Caroline, Mazikeen, Tyler)

Detty (Rebekah, Damon, Stefan, Jace, Clary)

Dotty (Kol, Malcolm, Damon, Jeremy, Max)

Odd(Malcolm, Mazikeen, Greyson, Miranda, Jenna)

Etty (John, Bonnie, Elena)

Dot (Malcolm, Klaus, Elijah, Alec, Magnus)

Dottie(Matt, Tyler, Jenna, Finn, Alaric, Caroline)

Dede(Mazikeen, Elena, Jeremy)

Auntie Dede (Trixie)

Etta (Malcolm, Miranda, John, Bonnie, Kol, Finn, Tyler, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Izzy)

SPECIES

Human

GENDER

Female

FAMILY INFORMATION

FAMILY MEMBERS

Johnathan Gilbert † (Paternal Ancestor)

Samantha Gilbert † (Paternal Ancestor)

Christopher Gilbert † (Paternal Ancestor)

Mary † (Maternal Ancestor)

Beth † (Maternal Great-Grandmother)

Jenna Sommers † (Aunt)

John Gilbert † (Paternal Uncle)

Grayson Gilbert † (father)

Miranda Sommers-Gilbert † (Mother)

Mazikeen Gilbert (Younger sister/ Biological Paternal cousin)

Elena Gilbert (younger sister/Biological paternal cousin)

Jeremy Gilbert (Younger brother)

Charles Blossom (son with Connor Blossom)

Ella Gilbert Greybeck † (Daughter with Malcolm)

Trixie Gilbert-Lightwood (Niece)

Malcolm Greybeck † (Husband)

Steven Greybeck (Oldest son with Malcolm)

Unborn daughter with Malcolm † (miscarriage)

Son with Malcolm † (Stillborn)

Grayson Gilbert-Greybeck (Son with Malcolm)

Esther Mikaelson † (Mother-in-law)

Mikael Mikaelson † (Step-Father -in-Law)

Dahlia (Aunt-in-law)

Freya Mikaelson (Half-sister in law)

Finn Mikaelson (Half Brother-in-Law)

Elijah Mikaelson (Half Brother in law)

Niklaus Mikaelson (Half brother in law)

Kol Mikaelson (Half brother in law)

Rebekah Mikaelson (Half-sister in law)

Henrik Mikaelson † (Half brother in law)

Freya' unborn son † (half nephew/ through marrying Malcolm)

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE

HEIGHT

5'5" (Feet)

1.65(Meters)

HAIR COLOR

Dark brown

EYE COLOR

Dark brown

APPEARANCE

PLAYED BY

Selena Gomez

MEMORABLY QUOTES

❝Family isn't always everything but sometimes it is.❞-Odette to Ella and then Kol and Klaus.

❝I've thought about leaving him so many times, but then i think of what we had and we had a lot.❞-Odette to Mazikeen, Elena and Jeremy.

❝I just want to wake up.❞-Odette to Damon.

❝I will leave you, If you touch me like that again, I will fucking leave you.❞-Odette to Malcolm.

❝I don't know if I can forgive you for what you did to me, Maze.❞-Odette to Mazikeen.


	4. CHAPTER ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odette returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of Odette. You know how it works.

In which Odette Returns home and grief throws it in her face.


	5. One; "it was just a punch, sparkles."✅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odette comes home for the first time In Years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode one is here. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.

#One; "it was just a punch, sparkles."✅

Her brown hair whipped around her face, the brown-eyed woman got out of the car, her left arm wrapped in a cast, she looks at the house in front of her and sighs.

Walking to the booth of her car she unlocks the booth getting out a black suitcase with her good hand. The door to the house opened revealing a blue-eyed raven-haired man in his mid-twenties who stared at Odette warmly unsure of who she was and what she was going in front of the house.

Odette shuts her booth car and grabs her suitcase, pulling up the handle she drags it to the door. The door opens wider revealing another brown-haired woman who looked similar to Odette but only younger, she pulls the man away as Odette enters.

Entering the living room, Odette catches the eyes of familiar and unfamiliar faces. She stops and blows her uncombed hair out of her face.

A young man with brown eyes and dark brown hair walks towards Odette and pulls her in for a hug.

The three unfamiliar faces look at each other looking back at the familiar faces who gave them a 'We will explain later, ' look before the young sixteen year old by the name of Jeremy Gilbert takes the suitcase out of his thirty-year-old older sisters hand, he leads the older woman who looked like she had lost the will to live.

The raven-haired man turned to the younger brunette with olive skin and soft brown doe eyes, she sighs, that young eighteen-year-old is Elena Gilbert."That's mine, Maze and Jeremy's oldest sister, Odette, she was involved in an accident, her husband and eight-year-old daughter died on the scene but she survived. So we told her to come home, maybe being around familiar people would help her through this. She doesn't know about vampires of the supernatural world yet, John told me before when he came to town. I need things to start getting better for her."Elena explained with a sad sigh, The two Salvatore vampires and hunter looked at each other and nodded.

"Whatever we can do to help," Stefan reassured the middle Gilbert who nods and smiles.

"Thank you."

**

It was nighttime and Odette laid in the dark in her old bedroom, she has her eyes closed and a few bottles of drinks and pills surrounding her and her room is filled with clothes just thrown around, her hair is messy, she has tear stains down her cheeks.

The older Gilbert takes a deep breath as a tear slips from her eyes, unknown to her a figure stands above her bed watching her, that is Damon Salvatore who picks up one of the pills and scrunched up his face in disgust at the pills she was taking, he watches the older Gilbert very closely when he hears a heartbeat and it was not Odette's.

"You're pregnant," He whispered to himself, raising his brows, he stares at the sleeping figure of Odette before frowning."And I guess you have no idea, otherwise you wouldn't fill yourself with this infernal drugs."

Dropping the empty pill container on. The raven-haired vampire ears perked up when Odette started mumbling in her sleep, he watches the oldest Gilbert squeeze the bedsheets as soft whimpers relinquished her lips.

"No, No, No," She whimpers still asleep, tears began dripping down her already tear-stained cheeks.

Damon walks to the side of the bed and slowly touches her hand getting into her mind, he felt pulled into her nightmare.

Damon opens his eyes to a very rich and luxurious looking bathroom with blue painted walls, a huge bathroom tub and another shower room.

The ground is brown wood, a wardrobe at the corner of the bathroom/Toilet, the glass slider doors that lead to a bigger room.

He hears a loud crash and walks towards it, turning into another door he sees a very beaten up Odette holding out her hand to a well-built man.

The older Salvatore's eyes trailed over to Odette who looked very scared, her lips quivered as the man in a blue suit and black trousers angrily stalk towards her.

He watches as the man punches Odette in the stomach with blunt force and she falls to the ground and coughs. Odette moves her hand and overs her head crying and scared.

He watches the brown-haired man with a scowl on his face, he watches as the man walks away and a crying Odette hiccups slowly sitting up covering her face but as soon as she fears his footsteps she lays back on the floor and covers her head.

He takes a clearer look at the man, an oval-faced jaw, bright blue eyes and brown hair talk and built. Extremely handsome. The man, Odette's husband sits down on the floor and takes off his tie taking a deep breath. He touches Odette's hair and she flinched crying.

"It was just a punch, Sparkles." He spoke up leaning down, he kisses her forehead and Odette hugs herself tighter.

Snapping his eyes open, Daman pulls out of the dream which was something that had been happening the whole time. He stares sadly at the older Gilbert who suddenly woke up. She gasps and he disappears before she could see him and freak out.

The older Gilbert opened her eyes and sniffed, she sat up and switch on the bedside lamp, Odette rubs her eyes feeling chills go down her back, she pulls her knees close to her chest and hugs her legs.

Sighing she closes her eyes feeling the wind on her face and slowly lays back on the bed hugging herself tightly not wanting to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be a silent reader.


	6. two; stay away!✅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odette tries to grief.

**O** dette lays under her covers, a box of tissues over her, she has her head covered her as well, her eyes closed. A knock on her bedroom door makes her raises her head and looks at her door."Go away." she whispers as more tears streamed down her face, the brunette pulls her hair out of her face licking her lips. she closed her eyes and hears the door opens.

"You can't stay in bed all day, Oddie,'The voice of her younger sister/Cousin, Elena ranged through her eyes and Odette closed her eyes groaning.

"Elena, Please. Please. Just leave me alone." She said in a dry tone her voice breaking as she speaks. Elena takes a deep breath and walks towards the bed, she sits on the bed and hugs her sister who begins sobbing tightly.

"It's gonna be okay," Elena whispered rubbing her sister's arm, The younger brunette rests her head on her older sisters shoulder and closes her eyes."When mom and Dad died, I wasn't sure I could pull through but despite it, you came home just to spend some time with us and you were also having tragedies of your own. It's gonna be okay," Elena whispered with a short sigh, Odette bites her lips to stop her from crying.

Elena raises her head and sits up."Malcolm and Ella wouldn't want this for you, they would want you to recover and move on."She told her older sister before leaving, Odette closes her eyes tightly at the mention of her deceased husband and daughter.

*****

MYSTIC GRILL

Jeremy let's out a sigh as Damon just revealed to the Scooby-doo gang what he saw in Odette's dream and what he learned after they branded him as being creepy.

He shrugs his shoulders and looks at the two Gilbert, he didn't know of this Odette but from what Jeremy, Elena, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie and Tyler talked about her, she was a gem who sometimes puts the one she loved before herself and it was not something she always did.

She had grown up and met a man when she first left town, to her parents he was the perfect rich man who was just a few years older than her.

He sounded perfect and the way she talked about her life as if it was the most perfect thing and now they just found out it wasn't because of Damon being well Damon and suspicious.

"You okay?" Stefan asked the two Gilbert who looked at each other and took deep breaths.

"I don't know." Jeremy replies and looks at them now raising his head." How can she not tell us he was beating her?"He questioned no one in particular but he was curious.

"The same reason she didn't leave him. She was scared." Stefan told Jeremy and Elena who sighed.

Caroline and Bonnie held both Gilbert's hand comforting them through this new revelation. Odette is like an older sister to them and they looked up to her.

They thought she was badass and now finding out what Damon learned whilst being creepy the two didn't know how to help the woman they thought of as a sister.

"We should take her out, maybe do something to get her mind off all this and whatever she's thinking," Caroline spoke up looking at her friends, she picks up her drink and takes a sip.

"She won't even get out of bed. She needs to do this alone but with us there to support but push her to move on or whatever," Elena said to Caroline in a calm tone shaking her head, she rubs her forehead and lets out a sigh."I just don't know how to help her."

Bonnie raised her head and taps Elena's hand, she raises her head and sees her sister walk into the grill, her hair is in a messy bun, she has on a blue jean and black jacket.

"Oddie, " Elena speaks up as Odette walks past them, the older gilbert stops and turns around, seeing her younger siblings and their friends, she smiled weakly.

"Hey, I just came to get a drink, or several, I'll see you at home." She told them and walks away from them, she doesn't miss to notice the sad and sympathetic looks they gave her.

"I can't even look at her without knowing that Malcolm abused her and she lost her daughter. I don't know how to help." Elena sighs watching her sister order a drink at the bar.

She waves at Matt who looks at her and nods and goes back to serving Odette. The door to the grill open and Damon rolls his eyes."Originals, two O'Clock."

The rest turn their eyes and sees the Mikaelson clan, Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus and Finn and groan."We can't let them near my sister."Jeremy said.

Damon sighs and nods." She's human and doesn't know of the supernatural."

The Mikaelson siblings walk towards the bar where the sight of Odette catches their eyes. Klaus and Kol walk towards the older Gilbert who was getting her two bottles of vodka and bourbon from Matt.

Elena and her friend walk towards her sister who turns around but stops with Kol and Klaus standing in front of her, memories began flashing into Odette's eyes and she looks up at them scared.

"You are in my way," she spoke up, memories and year's of torment and abuse flashing into her mind, Klaus tilts his head watching her before stepping aside.

Elena walks towards them as Odette walks away, the older brunette pulls her hair down."Stay away from my sister, she's already been through enough and doesn't need you harassing her."Elena spat, the rest of the Mikaelson clan walks over to Kol and Klaus and Elena and her Scooby doo gangs.

"Your sister," Klaus raises his brows, he smirks at them." she looked like a tasty little thing."

Elena punches him in the face, Rebekah speeds towards her but Stefan and Damon stand in front of Elena."Stay away from her or this time I will find a permanent way to kill you and your family, I mean it. We've stayed out of your way like the deal and you honour yours and leave my sister alone."Elena spat, Finn and Elijah, look at each other and nods.


	7. three; you're pregnant✅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A life with Malcolm shows Odette's married life was far from perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode three. How do we feel?

**THREE YEARS AGO; LOS ANGELES, CA, 2007**

**AN ALARM BLARED IN THE BEDROOM, THE A. I OPENED UP THE BURGUNDY COLOURED CURTAINS, TWO SETS OF GROANS ERUPTED THE BEDROOM, A** browned haired man with oval face shape opened one of his eyes revealing it to be bright ocean blue.

He leans closer to the woman beside him who is Odette and begins trailing kisses up her neck.

The brunette beauty let out a giggle, she turns around opening her eyes, her husband, Malcolm caress her face and leans in kissing her on the lips, Odette smiles into the kiss and pulls away but Malcolm pulls her back kissing her again.

"I have to get Ella ready for her first day at school," Odette whispers into the kiss wrapping her arms around his torso, pulling away from his wife Malcolm gets out of the bed.

Odette also gets out of bed and they both walk into the bathroom, after brushing their teeth together.

Malcolm walks behind Odette and kisses her on the shoulder, looking from the view of the large mirror.

Odette sees the bruises on her shoulders and sighs, Malcolm caresses her head and looks at the bruise.

"I'm sorry, I lost control again," He whispered kissing her head before walking into the shower room with Odette walking behind him.

***

"Come on, Ella eat up," Odette said to ger five-year-old daughter taking a sip of her coffee, the twenty-seven-year-old brunette beauty walks towards the fridge putting the orange juice back in the fridge. Malcolm kisses his daughters head and she grinned toothlessly to him.

Kissing Odette on the lips he takes the cup of coffee she gave him, Letting out a sigh Odette walks over to a table and picks up her car keys and purse.

"I'm done, " Ella spoke up getting off the chair, Odette nods kissing Malcolm one last time before leaving with Ella trailing behind her.

***

**AFTER DROPPING HER DAUGHTER OFF AT SCHOOL,** Odette opens the front door of her house, getting in she drops her car keys on the table and jumps on the couch letting out a breath, pulling her hair out of her face the brunette beauty twisted her body to the side of the couch and closes her eyes.

***

**PRESENT DAY; MYSTIC FALLS 2010**

Dressed in a long grey sweater and black high waisted jeans, Odette pulls her messy hair back and outs on her glasses, she takes a deep breath and enters the grill, catching the attention of everyone and whispers began spiralling about her.

'I heard her husband and kid died in a crash.'

'I heard her husband was involved with some bad people and that's why they crashed.'

The whispers kept pilling up and Odette turns around walking out of the grill not able to tune those people's words out of her head.

A tear falls down her cheek and she wipes her cheeks getting into her car, the brunette takes off her glasses with her shaky hands and bites her lips, turning on the ignition of her car and drives away.

Entering the Gilbert household Odette slams the front door shut as she runs up the stairs ignoring her younger brother and sister who called her name, she jams her bedroom door and jumps on her bed crying the tears fell and she covers herself.

A sudden wave of nausea causes the woman to run out of bed and towards the toilet where she kneels on the floor pulling up the toilet seat, she begins throwing up all her content.

Odette groans when she feels someone hold up her hair and rub her back.

"It okay," The voice of Jeremy Gilbert ranged through Odette's eyes as she finished throwing up all the content of her stomach. The woman groans and flushes the toilet, getting up on her feet she walks over to the sink and brushes her teeth.

"You okay?" Jeremy asked his older sister watching her carefully, the older woman walks away not answering him as she had no idea. Laying back on her bed Jeremy sighs watching Odette hug herself and closes her eyes."Elena and I are here for you when you are ready to talk we will be here." He told her before walking away.

******

**THREE YEARS AGO; LOS ANGELES, CA, 2007**

**THE SOUND OF ELEVATOR DINGING, FEETS SCRAMBLING AND PEOPLE SCREAMING AT EACH OTHER."** Alright, people, he's on the elevator. Hurry up or die."A voice said, the elevator dinged and they all scrambled to their place.

The elevator door opened revealing a black hair, the blue eyes scanned the area, his hands in his suit, his black sleek shoes made noise as he walked out of the elevator, everyone looked away at the sight of him making him smirk.

He walked towards the reception.

Malcolm looked at the receptionist waving his hand. The receptionist, Dave gave him a tablet, Malcolm pinched the bridge of his nose looking at the tablet. He looked at his receptionist who gulped.

"Is that all?"Malcolm asked looking at the blueprint on the tablet. The receptionist nodded, Malcolm grew annoyed flipping through the pictures but it wasn't all.

"I'm sure it's all there."The receptionist said about to take the tablet but Malcolm angrily smashed the tablet on the ground making it shatter.

Malcolm angrily pointed his fingers at Dave."I'm running an Empire, not a daycare for fucktards when I ask you to do something, I expect it to be done properly, I have no time for incompetence."Malcolm hissed angrily making everyone flinch clearly scared of him. He turned around to see five of his staffs looking at him with wide eyes making him scowl."And get back to work all of you."

****

**PRESENT DAY; MYSTIC FALLS 2010**

**ODETTE FEELS ANOTHER WAVE OF NAUSEA HIT HER AND SHE JUMPS OUT OF BED RUNNING INTO THE BATHROOM AGAIN, THROWING UP AND GRUNTS OUT, THIS TIME SOMEONE ELSE HOLDS UP HER HAIR,** Odette sighs resting her head on the sit and feels another wave of nausea hit her again.

she finds herself emptying out her stomach. Closing her eyes for a second and throws up again, her throat burned as she sniffs and flushes the toilet not feeling any more nausea.

she stands to and wipes her lips before brushing her teeth again, turning around she gasps at the sight of Damon.

"Who are you?" She spoke up, her tone raspy and dry, Damon raises his brows at the brunette.

"Damon, Elena's friend. You should check that out. Ten times in two days, "The Salvatore grins at Odette who wasn't sure what he was going on about but she was beginning to have thoughts.

She gives him a look and walks away into her bedroom slamming the door. Odette covers herself and feels her hand move down her stomach, she shakes her head and stands up.

****

**MYSTIC FALLS GENERAL**

Odette sits in a room waiting for a nurse to come back with her results after the test she had just done when the door opens revealing Meredith Fell who grins at Odette.

She walks towards her and pulls her in for a hug."Oddie, I am so sorry for your loss." Meredith spoke up, Odette nods and clears her throat fidgeting with her fingers.

"Thank you but can you just get this over with," Odette weakly told her old friend who nodded and pulled out a chart, she looks at Oddie and smiles.

"With the test we did, congratulations, Oddie, You're pregnant," Meredith informed Odette who looks at her in shock.

"Pregnant?" She questioned and Meredith nodded showing her the chart. Odette clears her throat closing her eyes for a moment." I didn't know... I...." she stutters tears streaming down her face, Meredith gives her a tissue and she wipes her face. "How far along?" She whispers trying to not cry because of this news and everything else.

Meredith sighs."A month, we also found traces of drugs and alcohol, thankful the fetus is alright but you need to stop drinking and taking those drugs, you lost your husband and daughter but gained a new life."Meredith caresses Odette's face, Odette pulls away and stands up.

She clears her throat, her hands on her stomach, she thanks Meredith before leaving, guilt began consuming her.

She had been taking those pills and drinking if she had not gone her unborn baby would have met the same fate as her daughter and husband.

She wipes her tears also trying to come to terms with this pregnancy, she would have Malcolm to help her through it, despite all the heartache he put her through she still missed him.

And oh, Ella, her precious Ella. Shaking her head she takes a deep breath getting all those thoughts out of her head. She wasn't ready to deal with all of it. She wasn't ready to let go.

Entering her car she drives away, arriving home and she walks up the stairs and into her bedroom ignoring her siblings and their friends.

"She knows she's pregnant, Meredith called me, she said she didn't exactly take the news well," Alaric said to them closing his phone.

Elena sighs."I just need to find a way to help her."

"When she's ready she will speak to us, we just need to let her grieve," Jeremy told his sister who was sure about that.

The middle Gilbert shakes her head and sighs.


	8. four; You don know what he would want.✅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odette and her sister have words.

**THREE YEARS AGO; LOS ANGELES, CA, 2007**

**ODETTE SITS ON THE BALCONY OF THE HOUSE NEXT TO MALCOLM WHO LAYS HIS HEAD ON HER LAP,** she caresses his hair and leans down pressing a firm kiss on his lips, the man moaned and raises his hand caresses her face, he pulls her hair back and raises his head.

Pulling away, Odette smiles at her husband as she goes back to watching five-year-old Ella play with her toys.

Malcolm smiles at the sight of his daughter playing and clears his throat."Hey, Ella, "Malcolm starts, his daughter instantly ran to her parents and jumps on Malcolm's stomach, the man hardly flinched and laughed at his daughter who held her stuffed koala bear; Kenny in hand.

He looks at his daughter and caresses her hair before speaking again." What you do think about having a little brother or sister?" he questioned Ella who began to look thoughtful.

Odette shakes her head and covers her face with her hands letting out a laugh.

"Mal," She laughs and he shakes his head looking at his five-year-old daughter who then breaks into a grin.

"But do I get to be in charge of my little brother or sister?" She questioned giving her parents a toothless grin, Malcolm only laughs and nods.

"You get to be their own little hero and protect them when mommy and daddy aren't around," Malcolm told his daughter smiling at her, his bright ocean blue eyes stared into her brown doe eyes.

Ella hummed, her two front teeth that were no longer there gave her father a grin and she smiled and nodded."Then yes," she jumps from her father's stomach and walks towards the rest of her toys.

Malcolm looks up at Odette."Why don't we call the nanny and get to make?" He grins at Odette who laughs at him shaking her head. The brunette beauty leans down and kisses him again.

He moans into the kiss raising his head and caressed her face." I love you." he told her smiling into the kiss, they pull away and his blue eyes bore into her brown ones.

"I know, I love you too."

****

**PRESENT DAY; MYSTIC FALLS 2010**

**"WHAT?" ODETTE SHOUTED FROM, INSIDE HER BEDROOM,** she has her hands on her pregnant stomach, finding out she was pregnant got added to another list of things she needed to come to terms with.

The oldest Gilbert sibling sighs when her door opens revealing Elena who wouldn't leave her alone, the middle Gilbert thought Odette needed company and get out of her sulking and feeling sorry for herself mood.

"You need to get up, We are going to the grill," Elena spoke up walking into the bedroom opening the curtain. Odette groans and covers her eyes. Elena scrunched up herself."And clean up. Malcolm would want you to take care of yourself." Elena continued, annoyed, Odette sits up.

"You don't know what Malcolm would want, you don't know what I'm feeling right now Elena, stop butting in and leave me alone."She shouts and the bedside lamp beside her burst, she jumps and shakes her head.

Elena looks at her sister and sits on the bed ignoring the busting of the lamp, she pulls her older sister into a hug and Odette cries hugging her."I'm sorry for snapping at you."Odette apologised wiping her tears. She pulls away and gets out her bed, her small one month bump showing.

"You should have told us you were pregnant the minute you found out, Meredith had to call Alaric and tell him, she was worried." Elena said in a calming tone but by the sound of it, she sounded annoyed.

Odette rolls her eyes."If I didn't tell you was because I didn't feel like it. You have no idea what I'm going through, sure you lost mom, Dad, Jenna and John but I did as well but now I lost my daughter and husband so I'm sorry if I don't feel like talking about my feelings or what's going on with me. I just need to be left alone."Odette told Elena who frowns and nods, she gets up and walks out.

Odette walks towards the prescription Meredith prescribed to her for her health and pregnancy, she picks up a small yellow container and opens it taking two small yellow pills out. Grabbing the water beside her and takes the pills and clears her throat.

She turns around and looks at her room, it was a complete mess but she couldn't care less, She just wanted to sulk alone until she was done and ready to talk. Walking over to the curtain she closes it and walks over to her bed and gets under the covers.

***

Downstairs Elena takes a sip of her coffee and sighs as Jeremy walks into the room."I heard what happened, Elena just let her heal on her own."Jeremy said to his older sister who caresses the rim of the coffee mug, she looks down.

"It's been two weeks Jer, she hasn't been out of her room except she wants to go to the bathroom or eat or take a drink, she needs to talk to us," Elena told Jeremy who sighs and nods but she had lost her husband and daughter and had to bury them, she was not in a stage of talking, she had not even reached the first stage of grief yet.

"When mom and Dad died she put her feelings aside for us, the same for aunt Jenna and Uncle John, let her do this on her own Elena, she needs to be able to grief in her own way without anyone telling her what to do or how to grief, Just let her grief, Elena. She knows we're here," Jeremy finishes before walking away, Elena sighs and watches him walk away.

She just wanted to help her sister, she was still feeling over the fact that Damon told them, Malcolm, abused Odette just by the vampire entering her dreams to see that.

Shaking her head she drops the coffee mug into the sink and takes a deep breath clearing her throat.


	9. five; I am always angry ✅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm gets deep about his anger.

**PRESENT; MYSTIC FALLS, 2010**

**THIS WAS THE FIRST STAGE OF GRIEF AND LOSS, ODETTE HAD JUST LOST HER DAUGHTER AND HUSBAND AND IS UNABLE TO COME TO TERMS WITH IT,** she isolated herself in her bedroom unable to believe all this was real, that it was all happening all over again.

That she was losing the ones she loved. She was in great denial and Isolation, now she just learned she was pregnant and was not willing to believe it.

Unknown on how to deal with it all the brunette beauty rest her hands on her stomach and closes her eyes. She was still in that first stage and had no idea how to even cope with it.

She sniffs caressing her small now two months bump, it had been two months since she had lost both her husband and daughter and a month since she found out she was pregnant again.

Malcolm left her one last give before their tragic ending, thinking about her husband she begins crying again.

She missed his touch, his kisses, his hugs and she hated herself right now for missing all the toxicity relating in their relationship. she missed him so much and she hated herself for it.

she hated him for causing the accident, for becoming so angry at her and driving right into a truck, killing both their daughter and himself, but she survived, was this some cruel joke to the universe?

_make her suffer._

They now hit the second stage of grief, for a month she dealt with denial and isolation and now all she felt was anger, anger, anger for Malcolm, for herself.

She hated him for not controlling his anger and shouting. She hated him for years of torment and abuse. She hugs her knees tightly wiping her tears as she thought of her daughter.

Ella would never get to have her first crush or a broken heart or get in trouble for doing a stupid thing or miss curfew.

She would never get to do this little thing, part of her was not just angry at Malcolm but also herself for getting him angry.

She should have just kept her mouth shut, she should have just listened to him and not threaten to take Ella away, not threaten to leave him.

The last thing her daughter had seen was her father striking her mother across the face and Malcolm instantly apologized.

Anger seeped through Odette this very moment, all she felt was anger at this very moment, anger at the world, at Malcolm, at herself.

_At everyone._

She wanted to blame herself and Malcolm so bad but it was probably the universe punishing her for staying with a monster as Malcolm after she had found out everything he had done. Closing her eyes and squeezed it shut as more tears threatened to spill.

Her crying face morphs into a flashback of Malcolm sitting on a couch in a dark painted room with his legs crossed over the other.

**

**THREE YEARS AGO; LOS ANGELES, CA, 2007,** a few months later (she is three months pregnant with her second child.)

**MALCOLM GREYBECK SAT ON A WHITE COUCH, HIS LEGS CROSSED,** he tapped his fingers on his crossed leg, his eyes followed the tiny steel balls that moved from left to right, grunting he looks at his therapist before huffing out angrily.

The dark coloured woman whose skin twirled with the tawny shade of brown let out a sigh as she watched Grayson's every move, how his eyes followed the sound of the ball, how he tapped his fingers and jogged his legs. He bit his lips and stuck out his tongue like a child.

Ambrosia slanted her head, her eyes moving around the hybrid in front of her, he looked like he was getting impatient and angry, she knew that look.

Malcolm Greybeck wanted to lash out, he was beginning to feel the anger in him bubble up and that was not a good thing for anyone.

Ambrosia stopped the clicking of the balls, Malcolm narrowed his eyes at her and frowned."What is the problem from your viewpoint?"Ambrosia spoke up crossing her legs, her blue notepad is open and she is taking in some notes.

Malcolm gave her a look before looking down at his hands

"I'm angry, I am always angry," He grunted out clinching his fist, his eyes burned with anger, Ambrosia nodded her head."It's like, with the wolf gene my anger is heightened by a hundred per cent, and I just get so angry, at myself, at Odette, at everyone. "He cracked looking at Ambrosia who nodded her head before she began writing.

"Why are you angry?" Ambrosia asked playing with the tip of her pen, Malcolm glared at her before he grumbled.

"I told you!" Malcolm grumbled angrily, he shook his head looking down at his clenched fist before releasing it, taking a deep breath.

Ambrosia rose her brows at him, tapping her nails on the book, she sighs pulling her hair from her face." No, you haven't, "she told him closing her eyes for a second, she opened them looking into Malcolm's bright ocean blues eyes who stared back into her, it sort of made her uncomfortable, as if he was studying her and burning right through her soul." Don't do that." she cleared her throat shaking her head at them, Malcolm huffed and stopped.

"I'm sorry." Malcolm apologised frowning, Ambrosia leaned forward pressing her palms together.

"So tell me, why are you angry?" she asked again looking at him very closely. Malcolm closed his eyes, he listens to the sound of his heart beating, the way it beat fast each time. He opens his eyes.

"I'm angry at the world, it been unfair to me ever since I was born," He looks down shaking his head." I'm angry at myself, I keep hurting the one I love, I break my love; promises after promises. "He told her taking a deep breath, he opens his eyes.

Ambrosia wrote down on her note before looking back at him."How do you see the problem?" Ambrosia questioned Malcolm, he opened his to speak but his phone beeped, Ambrosia sighed shaking her head.

_Of course._

Malcolm would try and escape this, that was one of the things she viewed Malcolm's weakness.

He hated facing his demons, his anger, the reason behind it, all of it. But she also knew that was his strength, he sometimes viewed his anger as his strength, but it also got in his way most times."Malcolm..."Ambrosia started but he stood up before she could continue, he walked over to the bowl filled with sweets and took a few.

"I love these," He smiled at Ambrosia who shook her head at him. Be walked over to the door and stops, he turns around to Ambrosia who gave him a look."I have to go. We can continue this later, I just..."He sighs and shakes his head, Ambrosia closed her eyes before sighing, she opens it and gives him a look.

"You need to face your demons." She told him.

"That's the thing, Ambrosia, I have no problem sleeping with the devil." He told her before opening the door and walked out.


	10. six; this violent life ✅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odette and Malcolm visit a therapist, seeking help for their violent life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see some Odette and Malcolm therapy talk.

**THREE YEARS AGO; LOS ANGELES, CA, 2007 (ODETTE IS FOUR MONTHS PREGNANT NOW)**

**MALCOLM AND ODETTE BOTH SAT ON A BROWN LEATHER COUCH IN THEIR THERAPIST OFFICE,** Malcolm is convinced that he could change to be a better husband to Odette and a better father to their unborn daughter and five-year-old daughter.

Their Receptionist starred at the both of them as she began to speak."So, What's the problem?"

Malcolm looked at Odette and she sighed.

The therapist knowing that they both felt somewhat uncomfortable spoke again."Alright, so you're free to talk about anything. A lot of couples experience a debt of passion Um-"

Odette cut the therapist off."Passion is defiantly not our problem. If it is maybe it's because there's too much of it. Ah-uh."Odette told the therapist, Malcolm stares at his wife with a little smiled on his face.

"What do you mean?"Kelly, the therapist asked confused.

Odette looked at Malcolm and sighed taking a deep breath."Well, we love each other. Very much, And um- I just think, maybe we um- things can just get a bit volatile."Odette told Kelly in a shallow breath.

"Volatile how?"Kelly asked writing down everything Odette says on her brown notebook.

"We fight a lot and we say things that um- we scream and we just have a lot of anger that we need some help controlling, " Odette responded biting her lips. She rubbed her hands together and looks at Malcolm who takes a hold of her hand and kisses it.

"When you talk of anger and volatility uh- are we talking about the physical expression of anger?"Kelly asked arching her head to the side as she takes in what Odette is saying.

Odette looks at Kelly unsure of how to responds."No! Just emotional um- verbal."

"Mmm."

"That's not quite true. After we fight we very often make love. If you can call it making love. There seems to be a lot of anger mixed up in the end. There's a line between passion and rage and uh- sometimes maybe, maybe we cross that sometimes."Malcolm spoke up looking from Kelly to his wife who looks away from him and rubs her four months bump.

"Where do you think this rage comes from?"Kelly questioned resting her hand on her chin as she leans her back on the chair which she is currently sat on.

Malcolm looked at his wife who herself wanted to know but deep down, he didn't know.

Malcolm sighed. _"I don't know."_

"Try."

"Ok uh- I think I'm afraid of losing her, "Malcolm revealed truthfully looking at Odette who scoffs at him wiping her tears.

"Ok, why do you think that?"Kelly asked tapping her red pen on her brown notebook.

Malcolm cleared his throat awkwardly."Look at her, if she's not happy with me there are lines of a thousand men waiting for her. Lately, it doesn't always seem that she's happy and that terrifies me. From the very beginning when we first met, I've always been worried that she would go through me."Odette rolled her eyes at what Malcolm had just said.

Kelly gave him a confused look."What do you mean to go through you?"

"That she would outgrow me, maybe or figure me out or something. I've always had that sense that the day would come when she would say she doesn't love me anymore...that she..." Malcolm shuddered at the thought of not being in control.

"That she would not love you anymore. Odette, what do you think about what Malcolm just said?"Kelly asked cocking her head towards Odette.

Odette turned to face Malcolm but he didn't look at her rather he just stared at the table in front of him."I gave up my carrier for you. I left my home town and my family, my friends,hardly see my own family because of you, I gave you a beautiful daughter and we are having another in five months. I stayed with you throughout everything. You honestly think that I don't love you?"

Malcolm looked at his wife andstuttered."A couple of days ago you said that you would leave me."

Odette opened her mouth to speak but shrugged it off shaking her head. she scoffed.

Kelly studied both couples in front of her before asking."What occasioned that?"Malcolm and Odette looked at each other before sighing."Anybody?"

Malcolm looked at Odette."I grabbed her, by the shoulders pretty hard, it's not that it never goes any violent, it just that...i.........i.....I grabbed her so.... she said that she would leave me if I ever..."

Odette rubbed her four months baby bumped, she leaned her back on the couch wiping her tears that threatened to spill."He frightened me and..."

"Has this ever happened before?"Kelly asked and Odette wiped that tears that fell, Malcolm saw her cry and ducked his head down in shame.

Odette sniffed as Malcolm spoke."Sometimes I lash out."

Kelly turned to Odette."And you Odette?"

"What about me?"Odette asked her hands leaning on her baby bump.

"Do you ever lash out?"Kelly Questioned.

"Yeah. When it gets physical I fight back. I do."Odette sniffled.

"And how does it feel when this happens?" kelly asked.

Odette wiped her tears."Not good. I don't feel good about it."

"Can you be specific?"Kelly instructed.

Odette bit her lip to stop her from letting out a sob, Malcolm looked at her and she fought back the tears in her eyes."I think I feel ashamed." Odette whispers putting her short hair behind her ears.

"Ashamed how?"Kelly asked.

Odette wiped her tears letting out a low sob."We get angry. We fight and we have this crazy angry sex. Which led to me being pregnant right now and having Ella. But Um--"Odette took in a deep breath looking at Malcolm."And then we wake up. It's all better. And we have this dirty secret."

Malcolm looked at his wife and takes a hold of her hand and kisses it again, Odette closes her eyes and wipes the tears that threaten to keep spilling.

" _Mmm_ "

"And I don't think any of this is good for the baby and Ella. I mean. Our life, the violence, it's not good for a baby especially one that's not even born yet and a five-year-old who loves her daddy very much and loves to play with toys and have a tea party with her friends. I don't want us to have this violent life.."Odette said sniffling, Malcolm pulls her in for a hug repeatedly apologising, he kisses her head as she hugs him.

Kelly watches the two very closely and writes a note in her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by big little lies.


	11. seven; do I know you✅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odette has an ultrasound and also runs into Rebekah Mikaelson

**SHE FINALLY WAS ABLE TO GET OUT OF BED AND OUT HER ROOM, FINALLY ABLE TO CLEAN IT UP JUST TO GET HER MIND OFF EVERYTHING, THE DEATH OF HER DAUGHTER AND HUSBAND, THE NEW PREGNANCY, THE GREAT LOSS SHE HAD SUFFERED,** She was still in the second stage of grief and loss, anger, she was still angry at the world for always causing her pain.

First, her second child which she miscarried three years ago and then months later she had a stillborn son, then her parents died, her younger sister almost died, then her aunt Jenna who was her best friend and her uncle John who she was surprisingly close to and then it hit the worst of them all, her husband and daughter.

Her life had just been one pain after another, the life inside her made her scared, not just scared but also angry that the universe would punish her and take this unborn life growing in her womb away from her.

She was not ready for another loss, she would not be able to handle it. Rubbing her now three months bump she looks herself in the mirror in her bedroom checking her outfit.

She pulls her black shirt down to cover her small but noticeable bump. The brunette pulls her hair behind her ear and grabs her car keys from the bed and walks out, walking down the stairs she stops and sees Elena and her friends.

"Hey," She spoke up putting on her black leather jacket.

Elena smiled at her older sister who walks into the living room, her hands on her small three months bump. It was two months since Odette came back to Mystic falls and so far she had stayed away from everyone dealing with her loss in her own way.

Elena stood up from where she sat."Where are you going?" she asked her older sister who pulls her hair back and sighs.

"I have an appointment with Meredith." Odette responded to Elena who nods and rubs her hands together.

"Look, I know it's not been easy for you but there's something I need to tell you," Elena informed her sister who nods and takes a step back.

"I have to go, I'll see you later," The pregnant thirty-year-old begins walking out.

Elena turns to her friends when she hears the engine of Odette's car start."We need to tell her what Elijah told us about her baby," Elena said, Jeremy sighed from where he at next to Bonnie.

"She doesn't know of the supernatural, Elena, what are we going to say to her, Hey, Oddie, your dead husband is related to the oldest vampires in town and their dead mother appeared to them and told them that your baby has a destiny to either be a great evil like his or her evil dead dad and they want to take the baby from you and raise it once it's born because they think it's their right as your husbands older half-siblings from Esther's side. " Jeremy mocked Elena who rolled her eye sat him.

Stefan looked at his brother."We have to do something, Damon, We may not know her but she's Elena's sister and she's been through enough, she deserves at least this normal pregnancy and to raise her child."Stefan said to his brother who nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I can talk to Klaus."Caroline suggested to them, Bonnie looked thoughtful for a second.

"You think it will work?' she asked the blonde vampire who shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know."

***

**THE COLD GEL ON HER STOMACH DIDN'T BOTHER HER AS SHE WAS USED TO IT, THE WAND DEVICE ON HER STOMACH MOVED AROUND AS SHE SEES THE ULTRASOUND OF HER BABY.** She stared at the screen feeling indifferent, she wasn't feeling herself bonding with the unborn child because of the constant knagging pain and anger and loss she was feeling.

She was afraid of losing the only last piece of Malcolm, something that connected her to both Ella and Malcolm. Fear waved through her body as she stared at the screen of the ultrasound and hears the heartbeat of her unborn child, closing her eyes for a brief moment she opens it, it's now a flashback of Three years ago.

****

**THREE YEARS AGO; LOS ANGELES, CA, 2007 (ODETTE IS FIVE MONTHS PREGNANT NOW)**

The pain was so unbearing and she couldn't move an inch, she closed her eyes hoping that the pain would either away any moment but when it didn't she let out a painful screech.

She felt something pouring down her legs and closed her eyes shut hoping, no praying to God that it wasn't what she thinking and that made her scared.

Was she losing the one thing she wanted so much?

The one thing she tried so hard to get and now it could all go away in a matter of seconds.

Her breath hitched, her breathing uneven, her hearting so fast it feels like it would fall out her chest.

She screamed hoping the pain would go away but it stayed and she finally got the guts to look down. The blood was so much.

So much.

she tried to get up but she felt like her legs were glued to the bed.

"Malcolm," The screeching of the pregnant woman woke up the sleeping thirty-one-year-old man instantly. He turned on the bedside lamp and his eyes widen at the sight of red blood pooling out between Odette's legs, the pregnant woman held onto her five-month bump as her husband was quick to get out of bed and help her out, she leads her to the bathroom to clean her up to they could go to the hospital afterwards.

Odette lashed onto Malcolm who was scared and was also panicking but he kept his cool, the man strips the pyjamas off Odette's body and turned on the shower to an appropriate degree, Odette began washing the blood off her, more blood began dripping down her legs.

She looks at her husband and shakes her head not wanting to believe what was happening.

***

After arriving at the hospital, Odette now laid on a hospital paid a few hours later now, she opens her eyes and looks around the room weakly.

Malcolm goes to his wife and kisses her head, Odette's hands trail down to her stomach which is no longer pregnant and begins crying, she shakes her head and hugs her husband who kisses her forehead.

"NOOOO," Odette screamed, she trashed against his hold screaming for her baby."My baby, "Odette cried, Malcolm could only hug her tightly as he cried at the loss of his unborn child.

Their cries filled the room as they comforted each other. Malcolm lays in the bed next to Odette who is hugging him tightly not wanting to let go.

Their face distils into the present time where Odette looks up at Meredith snapping out of her daze.

**

**PRESENT DAY; MYSTIC FALLS 2010**

" Oddie, "Meredith called the pregnant woman who looks at her and sits up snapping out of her daze." Do you want a copy of the ultrasound?"

Odette looks at the screen and nods, she wiped the gel off her stomach and pulls her shirt down, looking at the screen still she then looks down at her bump and rubs her stomach.

Meredith walks back into the room and gives Odette her Ultrasound copy and prescription pills.

The Gilbert woman smiles weakly and stands up from the chair taking them from Meredith who watched her walk away worriedly.

Meredith picks up her phone and calls a number.

Walking outside the hospital, Odette walks towards her car where she sees a blonde-haired female with blue eyes leaning against her car, she stops."Who are you?"Odette spoke up frantically, the blonde unfolds her arms and looks at Odette.

"So you're the older sister," the blonde spoke up confusing Odette who gives her a look.

"Do I know you?" Odette spoke up squinting her eyes at the blonde who smiled at her. The blonde eyes trailed to Odette's three months baby bump and smiles.

"Let's say we do, My name is Rebekah Mikaelson and I recently just found out you were married to my younger brother," The Blonde, Rebekah revealed to Odette who takes a step back.

"What? You look sixteen how is? You're crazy, stay the hell away from me." She snapped, anger clear in her tone, Rebekah takes a step forward but stops when Odette flinch at the sight of her.

"You're scared of me," Rebekah softly said, She moves away from Odette who opens her car and enters. Rebekah pulls out a card and gives it to Odette who takes it."When you are ready to talk, Call me."Rebekah told Odette who gives her an odd look and drives away scared.


	12. eight; I feel in control ✅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odette visit her therapist for some aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this chapter honestly.

**TWO YEARS AGO; LOS ANGELES, CA, 2008**

**ODETTE'S PETITE BODY SLAMMED ONTO THE GROUND, THE TWENTY-EIGHT YEARS WHIMPERS AS SHE COVERS HER FACE BREATHING HEAVILY.** Her hair covers her face, she gasps when she feels her hair being grasped into a fist and feels a hard punch on her stomach, the man grabs her face and squeeze it.

Odette looks at him weakly as he slams her towards the wardrobe, Odette let's out a painful yelp holding her shoulders.

She looks at the man who is Malcolm and shakes her head, Malcolm gave her an angry look.

The man squeezed his hands into a fist and walks towards his beaten up wife who had bruises all over her body.

Odette dressed in a grey matching designer lingerie and bra set. Her hair is messy and she has red marks all over her.

Malcolm is dressed in his suit but without the suit jacket, he grabs his wife by her neck and throws her into the bedroom where she lands on a one sitter cushion chair which falls over, Odette groans out and cries.

She tries to crawl away from the chair but she feels her leg being dragged and she turn around.

Malcolm sits on top of her and punches her in the face. Odette cries out as he grabs her neck and stands up choking her.

The brunette beauty began slapping her husband and kicking, he throws her to the floor and kicks her in the face.

Odette's head goes back as she feels herself slowly losing consciousness but she regains as she cries begging for Malcolm to stop but it only increased more. The pain got worse and the bruises got many.

She feels another strong kick at her back and screams out, she covers her head scared of another impact. 

Her body shakes as she cries and shivers, the pain over her body, her eyes closed as breathed out slowly.

Odette hugs herself tightly hoping for Malcolm to stop but she feels yet another kick at her back. The brunette cries out in pain, she tries to crawl away but Malcolm grabs her.

He throws her to the ground again and she slowly stands up, limping backwards she holds out her hand to him. Malcolm's hands are squeezed into a tight fist, he's walking towards her angrily.

"Malcolm..."Odette starts weakly, blood drips from her lips, she has a huge red spot on her back, it's turning blue.

The brunette's back hit the bathroom door, Malcolm sucks in a deep breath and throws his hands back, he then punches Odette in the face, her head goes back as he punches her again and grabs her.

Malcolm throws Odette through the glass door which breaks from the Impact, Odette spits out the blood and feels her body bleeding.

Malcolm grabs her again by her hair and slams her head on the sink. Her head begins bleeding and he drops her on the floor.

Odette begins crawling away from him again but another kick to the back makes her stop.

Odette shouts in pain crying and begging for him to stop but he was too consumed by all the anger in him to stop.

"Malcolm," Odette cries out weakly feeling light-headed.

She hears Malcolm's footstep retreat and hugs her body tightly, she begins shaking as the pain all over her body begins getting worse.

Odette feels blood dripping from some parts of her body and groans, she slowly sits up wincing in pain. Odette looks up when she hears Malcolm's footsteps, she holds out her hand and cries as she lays back on the glass infected ground-hugging herself scared.

She was so scared she was going to die. Odette cries out when she feels Malcolm sit next to her and begins hugging her apologising, he kisses her head and caresses it."I'm sorry, Sparkles, I lost control again."He whispered to her ears as she silently cries and sniffs hugging herself tighter.

***

**TWO YEARS AGO; LOS ANGELES, CA, 2008, a few weeks later.**

**ODETTE SAT IN THE THERAPIST CHAIR AGAIN, THIS TIME SHE WAS ALONE INSTEAD OF WITH MALCOLM.** She sits quietly and puts her hair behind her ear, taking a deep breath she opens her mouth to answer the question the therapist had asked.

Kelly, Odette and Malcolm's therapists watched Odette's rapid movement, how the young woman's hand is shaking like she is scared. She sees makeup covering the fading bruises on her body."Odette, Have you ever feared for your life before?"Kelly questioned Odette who looks away and wipes her tears.

Odette licks her lips and shakes her head not knowing how to respond to this question. The answer was in her head. She looks down and lets out a low sob. Wiping her nose she looks back at Kelly and sighs." I....." she pauses for a moment as Kelly hands her tissue to blow her nose. She nods thanks and smiles weakly.

Odette blows her nose and sniffs before shelooks at Kelly who is patiently waiting on her reply."I do. I fear that Ella will one day grow up without a mother."Odette looks Kelly in the eyes.

The therapist sits leg crossed and writes down notes before looking back at Odette."Have you ever been in control?"Kelly tilted her head to the side analyzing Odette who nods and takes another tissue.

"I feel in control sometimes. Like right now."Odette responded, Kelly, nods and licks her lips. Her eyes trailed over to the fading bruises covered with makeup and look back at Odette.

"That's until the bruises fade and he's back in control again," Kelly told Odette truthfully and the twenty-eight-year-old mother scoffs and shakes her head.

" I feel in control now," Odette told Kelly who gently nodded and takes a deep breath.

"That is until he lashes out on you again until those bruises fade and he gets his control back," Kelly tells Odette who looks away from her and nods in agreement. Kelly sees the look on Odette's face and leans back against her chair." has he ever hurt Ella?" she asked in all seriousness and Odette's eyes widen.

Odette shakes her head. She knows that Malcolm would never hurt their daughter. He loves Ella more than anything or anyone in the world."Oh, God no."Odette informs Kelly before speaking again." he would never hurt Ella in any way. Never. He's a good father. He's dedicated to her."Odette told Kelly who nods and writes down the notes.

"But he broke his promise to you, he always said he would change but he never seems to." Kelly chided to Odette who covers her mouth and looks down.

"He would not hurt her. Why are you trying to make him out like a bad father? He's not a bad father. Yes, he doesn't always keep to his promise to me but he's trying." Odette tries to reason with Kelly who shakes her head.

"He broke his promise." Kelly softly told Odette who stands up.

"I'm sorry but I won't let you parade my husband to be a bad father." She takes her handbag and sighs. Kelly looks at her as nods.

"Ok, he's not a bad father like you said. But how many promises will he break?" Kelly questioned Odette who sits back down and sobs.

"I don't know. I have to be strong for Ella, for him. Ella can't grow up without a father or a mother." Emma sniffs wiping her tears.

Kelly nods in the understanding of family."I understand you want your daughter to have a father. But one day your husband will lose more control than ever and he will lash out on you or even Ella. He will. He makes promises and he breaks them."Kelly said in a calm tone to Odette who's lips quivered.

"Our daughter is his first priority. He would never hurt her. Never." Odette tells Kelly who nods and keeps writing down notes.

"And when he hurts you worse. Multiple strong kicks to the head and you would be dead." Kelly told Odette who looks down.

"I have to stay strong for my family."

**Author's Note:**

> This book is completed and being edited. It can be found on Wattpad as well. 
> 
> This will be the books in the A whole new world fandom meaning books that are spin-ed off from Toxic, Odette, Dorian Gray, Son of Mikaelson and its possible sequels. And this is the order you should read it to understand A WHOLE NEW WORLD
> 
> My A whole new world series is based on Shadowhunters, tvd, TO, Xena Warrior Princess, Twilight, Hercules the legendary journeys and legacies universe. This guide is to help you know how to read my A WHOLE NEW WORLD SERIES in the correct order. Characters from various books in the series will make appearances and be mentioned. You will know who knows which book is completed, on hiatus, discontinued, coming soon, ongoing. A whole new world does not in any shape or form with any of my other series or standalone books.
> 
> THIS IS THE ORDER YOU SHOULD READ
> 
> The Commander of death - Kol Mikaelson  
> (ongoing)
> 
> Leagues of Assasins - a prequel to Son of Mikaelson - Klaus Mikaelson  
> (coming soon)
> 
> Toxic - Rebekah Mikaelson  
> (Ongoing)
> 
> Nora - Twilight/tvd  
> (Ongoing)
> 
> Odette - Tvd  
> (Completed)
> 
> Youth - Finn Mikaelson  
> (Coming soon)
> 
> Cold Cold man - Elijah Mikaelson  
> (Coming soon)
> 
> Prodigal Son - a spin-off from Odette  
> (Ongoing)
> 
> Son of Mikaelson - TO  
> (Ongoing)
> 
> Dorian Gray - Legacies  
> (Ongoing)
> 
> MORE TO BE ADDED


End file.
